


We Changed the Ending

by HSavinien



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I wrote a story and we changed the ending".  Francesca on her romantic aspirations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Changed the Ending

You know how it goes. I wrote a story in my head.  Everybody does it, tries to figure in their head how a person's gonna react if they see that you dinged their car, or what your Ma's gonna do if she finds out you spent the weekend at Donetta's house who smokes and goes around with boys instead of Olympia's house who sings in the choir and gets straight A's, and what your sister-in-law will do in a fight (like, do I need to get ready to pet everyone's ego until they feel better or duck flying plates?).  I see this really handsome hot-stuff guy who's kinda clueless but really truly amazingly a good guy and nice and polite and I write a story.  I had this story where we got married and had a bunch of kids and Ma was thrilled because she got him for a son and Ray was thrilled because he got him for a brother for real and we were all happy and nobody got shot at too much.

But you know how it went.  He likes me, but he's not into me.  And I got a bunch of kids all on my own and lived happily ever after with them.  It was a pretty story, a classic paperback romance, but I was never gonna manage to turn him into somebody who didn't get his stupid-smart clueless butt shot at on a regular basis and it woulda torn me up.  I still worry about him, but I don't got to worry about losing the father of my kids and putting them through that kind of thing.  I can just read them their postcards from Uncle Ben in Canada about his adventures and be happy with that.  I am, you know.  Happy.  Who woulda thought?


End file.
